


Another Time

by KennaxVal



Category: Back to the Future (Movies), The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Another Time

“Aw man!”

I couldn’t believe that I flunked another physics exam; it was my third in a row. At this rate, I’d be out of Harfield before I knew it.

It didn’t exactly help my mood to have Zack and Tyler in the living room, playing their video games.

“YEAH!!”

“GOTCHA!”

“Might as well give up now.”

“Why? Last time I checked, I was kicking your ass.”

I couldn’t take it anymore. “PLEASE!” I called out, and the room went dead silent. Zack and Tyler’s mouths hung practically down to the ground, and Kaitlyn and Abbie came out of their rooms.

“Is everything ok?” Abbie asked.

“Are all those ‘roids getting to you?” Kaitlyn said with a laugh before Abbie shot a glare at her.

“Guys, everyone. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to freak out like that. It’s just…”

“What is it, Chris?” Abbie rested her hand on my shoulder.

I showed her the notice that I would soon be kicked out on account of my grades. But Zack noticed something else.

“Hey, look there’s a recommendation for you to receive tutoring from… no way, I can’t believe you’re going to meet the doc.”

“The doc?” I asked Zack, wishing this whole nightmare would end.

“Yeah, Dr. Emmet Brown, my uncle Marty’s old friend.”

“You mean the crazy guy who claims to have invented time travel?”

A groan escaped my mouth. I couldn’t believe my fate was in the hands of an obvious lunatic.

“What did you even take that class for?” Kaitlyn asked, “it’s not like you’re a science major.”

I sighed deeply, feeling like an idiot, “you’re right Kaitlyn, I shouldn’t have taken this class. I just felt like I needed something to fill my time after football season ended. But now my GPA is shot, and I’ll lose my financial aid.”

“If it’s any consolation, you’ll likely lose that anyway,” Tyler interjected, “class president Sebastian Delacroix is pushing for the removal of all financial aid.”

As if my day couldn’t get any worse; I had to see a crazy, old man in the hopes that I could get my physics grade up and now I found out that it might not even matter. This Delacroix jerk wants to make Harfield a place for only rich kids.

***

My feet dragged as I walked the halls of the science building, heading for Dr. Brown’s workshop. But once I approached the door, I felt a strange sense of purpose, as though I was supposed to be there.

The workshop looked like something out of a sci-fi movie; there were gears, test tubes and various pieces of equipment laying around in what I could only assume was organized chaos. Sparks flew from one of the corners, and I followed it to an older man with white hair, wildly out of place. He didn’t even know I was right next to him, so I cleared my throat, and he jerked his head up with a look in his that convinced me that he was a couple sandwiches short of a picnic.

“Uh, hi Dr. Brown, I’m…”

“Chris Powell! Why, my boy, it’s a pleasure to see you once more.”

I was confused, “have we met before?”

“Of course we have. And you know to call me 'Doc.’ Nevermind that; how are things with you and MC.”

“Who?”

“MC. It’s my understanding that she’s the lucky lady in your life.”

Now I felt very uncomfortable. “Uh, Doc, are you sure I am who you think I am?” I asked a disoriented Dr. Brown, “I have no memory of ever meeting you before, and I’ve never met anyone by the name of MC.”

Dr. Brown stood there for a moment, scratching his head before walking over to an old Delorian covered by a dusty tarp. He flung it off without any regard to his surroundings and seemed to be in a panic as he looked inside to all the crazy tech. I hear a gasp, and he raced over to me, gripping my shoulders tight.

“I need to ask you some questions.”

“Uh… ok.”

“First, are you absolutely certain you have never met anyone by the name of MC?”

“One hundred percent, Doc.”

“Second, who is the freshman class president?”

“I don’t remember his name,” I said wondering if I should break the doc’s grip, “but Tyler said it’s some rich snob who wants to get guys like me out of here.”

“So you’re not the class president?”

“No.”

“What about U.S. President?”

“Don’t you know?” I asked as I finally had enough and pulled away from him.

“Please, Chris. This is very serious.”

I let out a deep sigh, “the President of the U.S. is Donald Trump.”

The doc’s jaw just about fell to the ground. “Donald… great Scott!”

And then he passed out, leaving me to help him and figure out what exactly was going on.


End file.
